gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Camper
The Camper is a camper van featured Grand Theft Auto: London 1969, Grand Theft Auto: London, 1961 and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description In GTA San Andreas, it is rarely encountered on streets; however, it has some spawning points across San Andreas, such as the summit of Mount Chiliad or it sometimes is parked in the Gant Bridge visiting center. It cannot be modified at any car shop. It can be sometimes seen driving around in Hashbury, due to the district's "hippie" lifestyle, and also the camper can be quite common in Ganton at the start of San Andreas, but afterwards the vehicle is quite rare. The Camper may be based on the Volkswagen Type 2 T1. Both run on a flat-4 cylinder engine. Acceleration and speed are among the worst in the game. Handling and braking are also inferior with poor hill climbing capabilities, but match the vehicle well due to the weak engine and bulky chassis. Also, despite its size and resemblance to a Volkswagen van, the Camper is capable of carrying only 3 people, including the driver; probably the only vehicle that can only carry two other people. There's also a variant a with pop-top and a peace symbol on the front (where the Volkswagen logo on the actual van would be); there is also a bed inside. Khaki Brown Camper The Khaki Camper is avalible to the player in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas namely in the mission Jizzy. once you get up the point to where you have to save Jizzy's Girl you should see the Girls Camper, parked nearby, simply take the camper store it in a garage, and either complete the mission or fail it. Now there is Different colors, but in the same mission, the camper could have Brown and red, brown and black , or just brown and white. This is not like the mothership, this particular camper does not have a special paintjob, just special colors, so dont worry about it losing it's Paintjob, and becoming Plain White. Also if the player takes the camper in the mission and does not store it in a garage then the Lights will remain on, regardless of the time and weather. The Mothership The Mothership is a variant of the Camper in GTA San Andreas owned by the marijuana-growing hippie The Truth. The differences between the Mothership and the other Camper vans are the psychedelic hippie paintjob and, when it is first introduced in the mission Are You Going to San Fierro?, The Truth mentions the fact that the engine block is held together from a macramé hammock and it runs on 15-year-old cooking oil. The Mothership's numberplate reads "EREHTTUO" which is simply the phrase out there flipped around (a clear double pun from the saying "The Truth is Out There"). Another difference is that the peace symbol present on the Camper's hood is missing from the Mothership. The Mothership is notoriously difficult to obtain; other than appearing in "Are You Going to San Fierro?" and "Riot", the Mothership is not otherwise found in game. In addition, the van does not have its own index number and internal name, making the Mothership difficult to obtain using simple trainers. Garages are notorious for not saving paintjobs, so saving it in a garage will eventually cause it to lose its paintjob. To keep the mothership's paintjob, just simply store it in it's own garage, and whatever garage you store it in dont save at that Safehouse, otherwise the garage will eat the paintjob. Trivia *Sometimes, the Camper will have a black, yellow, and red paintjob, thus resembling the German flag where the Volkswagen Type 2 was made. *The Camper plays the radio station K-JAH Radio West by default when entered. Gallery Image:Camper1.jpg|A Camper variant with the peace sign on the front and pop top. Image:Mothership.jpg|The Mothership, with The Truth in the passenger seat. File:The Second target.jpg|The Khaki Brown Camper, as seen in the mission Jizzy. See also * Love Wagon, GTA 1 counterpart. de:Camper (SA) es:Camper Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA London Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1969 Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1961 Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vans